Nothing Lasts Forever
}} Nale seizes the opportune moment to destroy Malack. Cast * Durkon Thundershield (as vampire) ◀ ▶ * Nale ◀ ▶ * Malack (as vampire) ◀ ▶ * Zz'dtri ◀ ▶ * Qarr ◀ ▶ Transcript Nale: Do you see my father or that sycophantic kobold around anywhere? Malack: No. They must still be attending to their task. Malack: If I were you, I would savor their temporary absence, as your failure to secure the Gate may well lead to... consequences. Nale drinks a blue potion. Nale: Hmmm. You're probably right. Nale: Still, it could be a lot worse. Nale: My most hated enemies are about to die while I watch. I don't know that life gets better than that. Nale: Beautiful day, don't you think? Nale: Not a cloud in the sky. Nale grabs Malack's staff, "swipe!". He hurls it like a javelin far away. Zz'dtri smiles evilly. Malack: What are you—? Zz’dtri: Greater Dispel Magic. Malack: My protection spell!! Nale: Didn't you once tell me that you always prepare that spell twice, just in case? Nale: Oh wait, that's right—I watched you cast it on the dwarf. Smoke begins to rise from Malack. "SSZZZZZ..." Malack: Nrrrrgnnh! Malack: Thrall, run! Get the staff! It also holds the spell. Durkon runs for the staff but Nale holds Malack's cloak to keep him from fleeing. Malack: I must find shelter! Nale: Good luck with that. Greenhilt just blew up the only building for miles. Nale: Maybe you can bury yourself in the sand before the sun turns you to ash. I doubt it, though. Malack attacks Nale. Malack: Grrrrrarr— Malack: I have enough time to drag you down to meet Nergal with me!! Nale: You were going to try that anyway. I just beat you to the punch. Malack: SLAY LIVING! Nale: Please. My lover drains levels with her lips. I order elixirs of Negative Energy Protection in bulk. Nale: You just caught me off guard back at the palace. Cut to Durkon, running for Malack's Staff. Nale (inset): I don't know which is more insulting—that you thought you'd just be able to snuff me when this was over, or that you thought I wouldn't see it coming. Nale: As if I don't remember the protocols. Nale: "Business before pleasure," right? Your team's top rule to keep you all playing nice. Nale: The two of you practically announced that he would let you kill me once I was no longer useful to him. Nale: Just because I didn't want to follow his archaic rules— Nale kicks Malck in the jaw, "wham!" while pulling off his cloak and cowl. Nale: —doesn't mean I didn't learn them! Malack's body catches fire. Malack: I will... kill you! I will have my long-delayed revenge!! Nale: "Long-delayed?" You gotta be kidding me. Nale: You may have been thinking about killing me for the last two years—but I've been thinking about killing you since I was nine years old!! Nale: I murdered your children as a practice run!! Nale: Now BURN you insufferable leech! Nale rends Malack's cloak. "'RRRRIPP!"'' '''Malack: NERRRGHHALLL! Malack: SSAVE MEEE! Durkon: Master, I have the— Black smoke rises from Malack's empty robe, his holy symbol of Nerghal falling to the ground. Nothing of Malack remains. Nale: *huff* *huff* *huff* D&D Context * Greater Dispel Magic is a 6th level spell, and increases the likelihood that Zz'dtri would be able to dispel Malack's Protection from Daylight spell. * Slay Living is a 5th level spell. With a successful touch attack and a failed Fortitude save, it will kill one creature. If the creature makes the save, it takes 3d6+1hp/level damage instead. Malack is level 12. * Nale apparently drinks an Elixir of Negative Energy Protection. It is an elixir (a single-use wondrous item) rather than a potion, because potions can only be made from spells of up to 3rd level. The spell Protection from Energy cannot protect against negative energy, and the functions of the 3rd level cleric spell Negative Energy Protection were folded into the 4th level spell Death Ward with the transition from 3.0 to 3.5 edition. Trivia * This is the final appearance in unlife of Malack, vampire cleric of Nergal. Malack was a member of the Vector Legion, and one-time friend of Durkon, helping him research a new spell. He first appears in #718. He appears in 58 comics to this point, 59 in total. He is revealed to be a vampire in #870. He also appears twice in the bonus material. He will appear once more on the cover of Blood Runs in the Family in strip #966. * It is unclear what event, if any, may have triggered Nale to want to murder Malack at age 9. One proposed theory is the murder of Anel. External Links * 906}} View the comic * 294877}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Greater Dispel Magic Category:Uses Slay Living Category:Tarquin's Breakdown